Sanji's Secret Desire
by PaperFox19
Summary: Summary: after two years Sanji has developed a secret desire, while indulging his secret desire Luffy catches him, the cook fears the worst but Luffy is okay with his desire.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Crossdressing

Pairing: Luffy/Sanji

Apart of my anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Sanji's Secret Desire

Pairing: Luffy/Sanji

Summary: after two years Sanji has developed a secret desire, while indulging his secret desire Luffy catches him, the cook fears the worst but Luffy is okay with his desire.

X – X – X

Sanji's Secret Desire

It had been two years but finally the Straw Hat Pirates were together. Sanji and Zoro fought as normal, other than the scar Luffy didn't seem to change at all, Franky by far was the most changed member of the crew.

Although on the surface Sanji didn't seem to have changed much but on the inside Sanji did change. As the ship headed down to Fish-Man Island, the crew got a chance to have a moment alone. Sanji snuck down into the kitchen, he shut the door and took a deep breath.

'Oh man this is getting dangerous.' Sanji thought as he looked down at the bulge in his pants, he thought leaving the accursed island a place Sanji considered hell, he would've gone back to normal. Sure now that every time he saw a woman he got a massive nosebleed wasn't as normal as it was before but this…

Sanji undid his pants to reveal frilly pink panties. 'If the guys caught me like this I'd never be able to live it down.' Sanji could just imagine what Zoro would say if he caught him like this. Yes Sanji was able escape the dress but the feeling of women's underwear just did something for Sanji. He blushed as he palmed the arousal that was barely being contained by the frilly underwear.

Sanji took off his shoes and socks and began to strip off all his clothes, everything except for the pink panties with the dark pink heart on the front. Sanji's hard cock made an impressive bulge in the pink frilly garment. 'Why?! Why does this affect me so?' Sanji rubbed the bulge and moaned softly, and he reached up and began to tease his nipple with one hand while palming his arousal with the other.

The cook had worn panties every day for two years, there weren't many clothing options and since he was constantly on the run he had to wear something. The feeling of the soft fabric against his manhood awakened desires and him that he was never able to satisfy on that accursed island. Now was another story and he was so painfully hard.

Sanji caressed and teased his hard length the fabric rubbed against his cock in such a pleasurable way he started to leak pre-cum. He pinched and rubbed the hard nipple and he felt intense pleasure course through his body. "Oh yes!"

Luffy who had been curious about where his cook it gone off to when search of him. He went down to the kitchen and what he saw there was quite a surprise. He thought Sanji was quite cute, his own manhood hardened inside his pants. Luffy slipped into the kitchen as quiet as he could, shutting the door and locking it behind him. "Hey Sanji!"

Sanji gasped and quickly tried to cover himself. "Luffy!"

Luffy chuckled and approached his cook. Sanji's face was bright red but his arousal refused to go down. Luffy grinned and forced Sanji's hands away. Luffy's hands cupped Sanji's bulge and the blonde chef couldn't help but buck into his grasp. "Hey Sanji you look really cute in these."

Sanji looked into Luffy's eyes and saw no lie there, Luffy was telling the truth being the blunt honest person he always was. "You don't think I'm disgusting or dirty?"

Luffy looked at him confused. "Of course not." He rubs Sanji's cock and earned a sharp intake of breath from Sanji.

"Oh Luffy!" Sanji wrapped his arms around Luffy neck. Luffy chuckled and began to kiss Sanji's neck and he wrapped an arm around him. Luffy's fingers trailed up Sanji's back earning a shudder from the man. Sanji could feel Luffy's arousal and it made his body heat up even more. "Luffy please!"

Luffy just smiled at him and quickly turned him around and pressed him against the counter. "All right Sanji, as your captain I'm going to take care of you." Luffy pulled the panties down just enough to expose Sanji's tight ass, the panties clung to the front as his hard on them up. Luffy stretched his tongue and pressed it against Sanji's tight pink hole. It took very little effort for Luffy's rubber wet muscle to pierce Sanji's virgin hole and slither deep inside him.

Sanji moaned as Luffy gave him a tongue fucking like no other. The rubber tongue slid in and out getting his entrance nice and wet. Luffy was enjoying the moans so much he decided he wanted to hear more; he thrust his tongue and aimed for his sweet spot. Sanji bit his lip as the sweet spot was licked the front of his panties were completely soaked with pre-cum. "Fuck Luffy I need to cum!"

Luffy pulled his tongue out of his cook and soon-to-be lover. Luffy undid his own pants and freed his own massive arousal. Sanji gulped at the size, and he felt his hole twitch. Luffy spat into his hand and gave his length a thick coating of saliva. Luffy pressed the tip of his cock at Sanji's wet hole and looked into the blonde's eyes for any sign of wanting to stop. Sanji nodded his head and braced himself against the counter.

Luffy was slow and gentle as he pushed his cock deep into Sanji's body. Sanji had a hard time relaxing the Luffy's hand came around and rub the bulge again the pleasure helped ease the pain as Luffy sank balls deep inside of him. Once Luffy was fully seated inside of him Sanji couldn't contain himself and he came. His cum soaked the panties and ran down his legs. Sanji's inner muscles squeezed Luffy's hard length the rubber boy grit his teeth and started to fuck Sanji hard thrusting his length into the clenching heat Sanji offered.

Sanji moaned as his sweet spot was found by Luffy's hard cock. "Oh God so good faster please Luffy more more more!" Luffy obliged and thrust into Sanji faster and faster. Sanji moaned in bliss.

"Sanji can I cum inside you?" Luffy asked as he felt his own release drawn near.

"Yes please!" Sanji moaned as he felt a second release drawing on him.

The two came together, Sanji's seed sprayed through the panties and onto the counter. Sanji moaned as Luffy's thick seed filled him after 14 spurts Luffy's cock softened and he pulled out. Luffy gave a swat to Sanji's ass making his hole clench keeping the cum inside him. Luffy pulled the panties back up and made sure Sanji was okay. "That was amazing". Sanji spoke trying to catch his breath.

"Listen Sanji I won't tell anyone about your panty fetish but you can never call yourself disgusting ever again!" Luffy said sternly. Sanji blushed and kissed Luffy sealing the promise between them with a kiss.

Now all Sanji had to do was not faint every time he looked at a girl.

End

Second fic from my new system, also this fic was born from Sanji's horrible time on that island.


End file.
